


Looking for fanfic: A Little Something New

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Looking for a fic
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Looking for fanfic: A Little Something New

A little something new by rollyjodger

I saw the fanfic is gone and so is the author. Did anyone happen to download it?

Just want to read it again :/


End file.
